The present invention pertains to foamable compositions that, upon foamed release thereof from an aerosol canister or the like, present a stable foamed product capable of use as a caulk, sealant, or insulating compound.
Caulking, insulation and sealant compositions are used to seal joints and other voids and to reinforce framing, tiles, panels, lathing, wall board and other structural assemblies. Foamed application of such compositions from pressurized containers and the like is highly desirable due primarily to overall ease of application. Easy clean up concerns require that such foamed products should be washed off with simple water and soap solutions.
Some of the available foamed compositions are not stable and shrink excessively after foamed application to the desired structure. Quite obviously, these products therefore fail in providing overall sealing or insulating efficacy. Moreover, other foamed products tend to sag or drip after application, again leading to failure.
It is accordingly an object to provide a foamable caulk, insulating or sealant composition that does not substantially shrink after application. It is another object to provide a foamable composition that, after foaming, may be easily cleaned with water and soap.
These and other objects are met by the foamable compositions of the instant invention. Compositions in accordance with the invention may be used, for example, to provide latex foam caulk and patching compounds, latex foam stucco including inside and outside wall treatment, ceiling and roof coatings and latex foam adhesives. The compositions may be disposed in pressurized aerosol containers for foamed caulk bead application or they may be contained within large pressurized bulkpacks having flexible hose or gun connectors associated therewith so that building contractors and the like may be readily supplied with larger quantities of the compositions.
Unlike polyurethane foam sealants, compositions in accordance with the invention may be simply washed with water. Current polyurethanes do not wash off but only wear off in time. Also, in contrast to polyurethane based products, the compositions will be more stable due to the urethane""s propensity toward uncontrollable expansion. Additionally, foams in accordance with the invention are more xe2x80x9ctoolablexe2x80x9d and provide smoother surfaces upon application than the urethanes.
The compositions in accordance with the invention comprise an aqueous latex emulsion of a film forming polymer. The latex emulsion is water dispersible and can accordingly be washed off the user""s hands by soap and water.
The compositions in accordance with the invention further comprise a solid, lipophilic non-ionic surfactant having an HLB value of about 3 to about 8, more preferably about 3.5 to about 6. These surfactants are water insoluble and are chosen from the group of fatty acid (i.e., C12 and greater) esters, fatty alcohol ethers and fatty acid amides. Most preferably, the surfactant comprises one or more ethoxylated fatty alcohols.
A host of liquifiable gaseous propellant components can be employed. However, it is preferred to use a combination of dimethyl ether (DME) and a volatile liquid hydrocarbon wherein the liquid hydrocarbon is present, by volume, in an amount greater than the DME.
Conventional fillers may also be added to the composition to provide anti-sagging or desired pigmentation.
The invention will be further described in conjunction with the appended drawings and detailed description.